narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koyone Takamori
Koyone Takamori (尊主こよね, Takamori Koyone) is introduced as a -level kunoichi from , and the younger sister of Kyōshi Takamori. She competed in the biannual with a informally composed squad, aptly dubbed Team Konoha. After her relative success in the exams she is scouted by into the and quickly develops an impressive, yet subtle, reputation as a highly skilled field operative. Background Early Life Like her brother before her Koyone was born to a pair of civilian refugees from the that had been relocated to during the events of the . In the years following the conflict the family lived a peaceful life in the leaf-village. Before long Koyone's parents decided to make their residence in Konoha permanent, considering the village to be a sanctuary for their children. In order to finalize their relocation, they needed to return to the Land of Frost a final time to collect what remained of their personal belongings. This trip, unfortunately, would mark the final journey of Koyone's parents. While investigators were never able to discover neither the cause nor the source, Koyone's parents were ambushed near the border between the and the . It is believed that due to the instability of the region following the massive losses of the war, that locations far from major settlements became prime epicenters for vagrant activity. If Koyone and Kyōshi had not been left back in Konoha with their grandfather, who took up the mantle of raising them, they would have met the same untimely fate as their parents. Following the murder of his parents Kyōshi developed a deep desire to become strong, and thus he begged his grandfather to enroll him into the . While hesitant, as a civilian, to effectively sign a child up for the nation's military, their grandfather eventually complied with wished of his grandson. Koyone would also come seek out the life of a shinobi, in an attempt to emulate her older brother. Despite her countless requests, their grandfather would studiously reject her, stating that following in the footsteps of others didn't warrant the acquisition of power. He held this stance until his death at the hands of a mugging at their families store one night. Academy Student Following the apprehension of her grandfather's murderer, a pathetic cowardly man who would prey on the weak and elderly. Afterwords, Koyone was slated to be sent to an orphanage, until her brother claimed full responsibility for her. The village was unwilling to make a thirteen year old, who was just recently promoted to chūnin, the legal guardian of his eight-year old sister. That is, until Kyōshi threatened to quit his post and return to civilian life. Unwilling to throw away members of their fragile military on something relatively trivial, Konoha accepted Kyōshi's request, with the condition that the village carefully monitored the pair to ensure that things didn't get out of hand. Recognizing the extent Kyōshi would go for her, Koyone had finally discovered her true resolve for becoming a kunoichi. Unlike her brother, who sought power to protect those he care about, she sought strength to become someone that wouldn't need to protected. Enrolling in the academy the same year Koyone's drive allowed her to rapidly acclimate and absorb the myriad of facts and skills that she was presented. Between her regular curriculum, and any free moments she was able to get her brother to train her, Koyone developed her unique combat style and discovered her aptitude for precise chakra control. Much like Kyōshi she would come to demonstrate rare talent with sensory and , much more than nearly all of her classmates. By the age of eleven she was able to earn some of the highest marks ever witnessed during the exit exam, and was thereby granted the rank of genin, and was placed in Team Uchiha. Unfortunately, her studious and competitive nature had prevented her from developing any meaningful interactions during her time as a student. Personality Driven by her desire to become someone who doesn't require protection Koyone has had trouble dealing with her peers since her entry into the academy. Stubbornly, and borderline arrogantly, ignoring anyone she didn't consider to be worthy competition, her self-induced isolation from the other students eventually took a toll on her morale. While a part of her wanted to solely concentrate on her training and studies, instead of indulging in various recreational activities, she couldn't help but to desire friends to stand beside. While she was able to get along with her older-brother, and by extension his teammates, it lacked the same meaning as peers her age. Unfortunately, her stubborn streak won out, and Koyone was only able to make fleeting acquaintances during her academy days. After becoming a member of Team Uchiha, Koyone initially displayed a cold attitude to her newly found comrades, more out of force of habit than actual ill will. As such, her interactions with everyone except her sensei were generally brief and dismissive. After several missions though, Koyone would ease up around her partners and come to recognize them as valuable allies. As the first of her peers to which she's developed a close relationship, Koyone's membership in this squad has deepened both her commitment to her goal, and to the village's overall well being. Furthermore, she finally came to understand her brother's reasoning behind acquiring power to exclusively protect others, though she holds onto her desire to become strong for herself. Koyone's competitive mentality has held true during her membership in Team Uchiha, encouraging her to always seeks greater challenges and opponents to overcome. Koyone, in addition to her professional drive, possesses a strong bond to her family, especially her brother. As her only living relative, and the individual who risked his future without batting an eye, all to stay by her side. As such, she's come to respect her brother more than any other person, as both her instructor and caretaker. While her memories of her parents are fuzzy at best, she often visits their grave to report the events of her day. Her relationship with her grandfather, while he was alive, was that of nearly complete attachment, clinging to his shirt as she followed him around. After his death though, she reluctantly made the decision to join the academy, despite the fact that it was against his wishes. To this day she has yet to visit his grave on her own, due the guilt she feels for "betraying" him. Appearance Koyone is a young girl of average height possessing a light-weight build. With her fair skin and snow white hair, which is often casually arranged around her face, she tends to draw more attention to herself than she'd prefer. Much like her brother she has ruby colored eyes and small facial features. Koyone commonly dresses in a blue yukata-style top along with grey knee-length shorts. Additionally, she accentuates her raiment with a white scarf, black choker necklace, and occasionally a flower in her hair. After becoming a genin Koyone chose to wear her forehead protector as an armband, as opposed to the standard style. Abilities Since her arrival at the shinobi academy Koyone has demonstrated a level of undeniable talent and finesse in the shinobi arts, which rarely seen in individuals born outside of prominent ninja clans. Additionally, and much like her brother, her abilities during her time in the academy and beyond have drawn the attention of both her superior and peers. Furthermore, her potential for growth has been noted to be extremely high. In fact some individuals have stated that on her current course her chances of securing an impressive rank at a young age are rather high. In terms of her combat style Koyone likes to adopt a cautious attack pattern, testing her opponent's abilities before engaging completely. Once she believes she has a decent understanding of her target's strengths and weaknesses, she'll switch to a more aggressive combat style. Employing an adaptive combat style that can utilize a combination of illusory, physical, and weaponry skills in a manner designed to keep her enemy off balance, Koyone has earned a reputation in the village as one of the toughest ninja of her generation. Chakra Control Koyone's most refined skills stem from her impressive level of chakra control, a trait she shares with her older brother. With this inherent trait Koyone has demonstrated the ability to minimize nearly all wasted chakra channeled into techniques she's familiar with. Furthermore, she can rapidly acclimate herself to the performance of new techniques to which she's presented, adapting to the technique's specific manipulation of chakra. Her innate control has also resulted in the development of a fighting style that exploits this ability, thus allowing her to combine illusions and chakra enhanced movement incredibly efficiently. In fact, nearly all of her skills rely on her impressive skill with manipulation chakra. While Koyone's aforementioned skill with chakra manipulation can be observed in nearly all aspects of her shinobi abilities, it can be naturally witnessed with her spectacular level . Awakening this ability shortly after learning rudimentary chakra control in the academy, by placed on one's forehead, she quickly discovered that she could identify the presence of others before seeing or hearing them. As her abilities developed she became able to recognize particular people by their chakra alone, and compare individuals based on their relative chakra levels. After graduating from the academy, and thus encountering a greater number of unique sources of chakra, Koyone's sensory skills have permitted her to analyze both individuals and techniques by their chakra composition. In turn, she's learned some the trends associated with the basic elemental natures, describing them as unique sensations, but her lack of exposure to advanced natures has prevented her from memorizing the feel of these complex states of chakra. She's also learned how to recognize abnormalities in an individual's chakra, such as seen with genjutsu or other chakra-based inflictions. Furthermore, her range with sensory appears to be increasing in line with her chakra control overall, while her analytic endeavors seem tied to her practice and exposure to various types of chakra. By combining her chakra sensory and fine chakra control Koyone has learned how to disrupt various chakra-based ailments inflicted on herself and others. After identifying the abnormal flow of chakra, often possessing a signature different from the victim's, Koyone will disrupt this malign chakra with her own. This process, which is similar to that seen with genjutsu release and thus dubbed Affliction Dissipation (患難解, Kannan Kai), can reduce the efficacy of the aforementioned ailments. Unfortunately, while this skill can prevent further damage to a victim, it cannot undo any damage already caused by the disruptive chakra. Koyone has shown that this ability can keep a chakra-based poison or venom at bay temporarily, extending the time in which an antidote can be effectively employed. Genjutsu As the most direct application of her skill with chakra control Koyone has become somewhat of an illusory virtuoso, demonstrating surprising skill with . In fact, illusion-based techniques could easily be described as her most developed area of combat proficiency. Derived from the Spirit Amplification Technique, a -aligned which she was taught by her brother, Koyone utilizes her pristine chakra control to induce illusory effects directly on a target through proximity alone. Ranging from hallucinations to paralysis even her standard genjutsu can turn the tide of a battle. Compared to many other genjutsu users, who prefer to avoid direct combat, Koyone prefers to exploit the openings her techniques create in an opponent's defense herself, pairing her illusions with her notable speed. Her specialty in the field, along with her sensory skills, allows her to recognize the effects of genjutsu used against both herself and other. Furthermore, she can use her own genjutsu to override an illusion inflicted upon her allies, preventing the disruption it can cause her squad. Despite most of her illusory performances being antagonistic to enemies, Koyone's training with her brother has allowed her to acquire a technique that provide beneficial illusory effects as well. More specifically, Kyōshi's instruction with the technique Spirit Illusion: Peerless Transcendence has made it possible for her to refine a target's interpretation of their senses, which can directly improve a target's reaction time. While this technique can not be relied upon, due to the mental strain that it can cause if overused, it can provide a needed boost to her team's potential when necessary. Taijutsu While not nearly as refined as her genjutsu abilities, Koyone does possess notable skill in the realm of . Relying on her chakra control to combine the with her maneuvers, she attempts to overwhelm her opponent's with speed and precision, rather than brute force. Despite her proficiency, Koyone is not well versed in any specific style of taijutsu, and thus has yet to demonstrate any particular taijutsu technique. Additionally, while her skill in the field is above average, it is not on the level of a taijutsu specialist. Therefore, it would be difficult for her to take on an enemy who focuses on on melee combat with taijutsu alone. As such, Koyone often gives herself an edge at close range, by incorporating genjutsu and bukijutsu with her hand to hand combat. Furthermore, she can amplify herself with the Body Amplification Technique, which enhances her physical abilities by -aligned chakra throughout her body. Her skill with this technique is amateur at best though, which can cause a great deal of strain on her muscles if used too intensely. Intelligence Both in and out of combat Koyone's intelligence has been a staple of her potential as a kunoichi. Even prior to her academy enrollment her competitive nature prevented her from simply allowing others to know more than her. While she soon realized that knowing more than everyone in every subject is quite impossible, she made a conscious effort to at least comprehend most any information she's provide with. As such, and despite not stressing over the memorization singular facts, Koyone's able to analyze and interpret information quite impressively. Therefore, she's able to compare new situations to knowledge she already possesses, swiftly coming to accurate conclusions to follow through on. In combat situations she's able to apply her analytical prowess to study an enemy and unravel the mechanics of techniques she witnesses, thus identifying trends in an opponent's combat style. From there she can develop a tactic to counteract her enemies, incorporating the abilities of her allies to do so. Her only intellectual limitation is her lack of experience, which is primarily linked to her relatively short shinobi career. Other Skills Outside of her aforementioned abilities Koyone's innate chakra control suggests that she possesses the potential to have a great deal of proficiency with . While she showed a great deal of skill with the simple techniques of this field taught in the academy, her aggressive illusionist style hasn't allowed to entertain these possibilities as of yet. Additionally, her usage of a kunai resembles maneuvers, which she likely adopted from her brother, but her interest in the sword arts have not been explored. Stats Synopsis Chūnin Exams Arc Coming Soon! Trivia *Koyone's surname Takamori (尊主) is composed of characters traditionally associated with nobility, which is surprising considering she appears to be come from a line of civilians. *Koyone ranked highly in fanon the first Ms. Narutofanon competition, as announced in Benknightprime's third newspaper release, being voted first place among the competitors. *According to the Fanon Databook: **Koyone's hobbies are training and meandering around the village's shops. **Koyone wishes to fight her older brother, Kyōshi Takamori, proving her strength against him. **Koyone's favorite dish is teriyaki steak over steamed rice, while her least favorite is sushi. **Koyone has complete 49 official missions in total: 37 D-rank, 8 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Koyone's favorite word is peerless (無双, musō). Quotes *(To Kyōshi) "I'm...tired of being protected by you. I'm tired of being protected by everyone. That's why I want to be strong...so I can relieve you of your burden protecting me."